Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-32831890-20171223233926
~New Maid For Candeloro~ ______________________________________________________________________________ Ivett DUTY: (Braided ) To Wonder And Protect (Long Haired) To Attack. DESCRIPTION: (Braided) This Minion Is Tasked To Aimlessly Wonder Around And Attack, Because This Minion Endlessely Tries To Save Someone They Can't Save, She Looks Like A Friend Candeloro Once Had. (Long Haired) This Minion Is Tasked To Attack Everything On Sight, Since This Minion Tries To Save A Girl That Once Was There Friend, This Minion Is Cold, Going Into Fights Mainly Alone. ___________________________________________________________________________ ' ~Skills~' Braided: | Golf Hit!: Ivett hits an opponent infront of them, with a golf stick, it has a chance to deflect projectiles. Time Stop!: Ivett Creates A Small Spot Where Time Stops For A Few Seconds. Grenade Throw!: Ivett summons a grenade on the ground, hitting it with her golf stick, the grenade gets flung in the direction it was hit in, the grenade explodes on impact. Let's Do This Together: Ivett Makes A Small Purple Area, That Boosts Up Allies And Maid's Accuracy And Evasion. Time Stop Special: Ivett uses her shield to create a big area of time around an opponent (s), Ivett then throws out pipe bombs out her shield, she then knocks a grenade into the area with her golf stick, the area of stopped time vanishes, the bombs exploding in unison. Long Haired: | Pistol Shot!: Ivett, takes out a pistol out of her shield, shooting at opponents. Time Stop!: Ivett makes an area of stopped time. RPG!: Ivett, Summons a RPG out her shield, blasting it at an opponent, a giant explosion on impact. Grenade!: Ivett takes out a grenade out of her shield, throwing it at an opponent. Teleport!: Ivett teleports around, this may also happen when she gets attacked. Bullet Mania!: Ivett creates an area of stopped time, Ivett then takes out a pistol out her shield, shooting, and then a machine gun shooting again, spraying bullets everywhere at the area of stopped time, she then fires three rockets, the area of stopped time vanishes, the bullets and rockets hitting opponents that were trapped in it. | _____________________________________________________________________ ' ~Appearance~' Head And Hair: Hair covering her face, with a normal maid hat, her hair braided or long haired depending on which type, her hair is also black, she can also rarely appear with a red ribbon in her hair. Dress: A black dress with a purple colar with purplish black buttons in it, the arrow on her dress is purple, with the hills an inverted green (Magenta), The belt is also purple, with the gem purple too. Ribbons: The Ribbons Around Her Neck, Arms And Legs Are Purple With Some Black Ribbons In Them, Once Again The Ribbons that attached to her torso cut off since Candeloro is on the battle field. _____________________________________________________________________ ' ~Magic Circle And Trivia.~' ' ' Trivia The Name Ivett May Come From Roman Times, That Might Also Explain Why This Maid Is So Powerful. The Spider Lily (I tried to do one) In Her Magic Circle May Come Revelant Later In Another Witch. Her Time Stop Abllity Adorns An Inverted Effect From The Outside. The Area In "Let's Do This Together" Is Purple And Has A Clock Around It, That May Also Explain Why It Increases Your Evasion And Accuracy. Maria And Ivett Work Together, They Mainly Work Together In Their Ultimates "Puruwia Magia" And "Time Stop Special" With Maria Raining Down Arrows Onto That Area Of Stopped Time, The Arrows Also Stop In Time. ______________________________________________________________________ Sorry For Not Posting For A Long Time, I've Just Been Busy Doing Stuff For Christmas So, I'm Done Now With The Shopping And Decorating So I Can Add Witch Elements And Also Minion/Maids! - GreenTeaCakeee :D